wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tiefe
This character is no longer in alliance with the canon Camp Gin Chi and Pyrrhian Kami projects. german for gravity and a few other things according to google translate half-kami of Kagaku Appearance: She is a medium gray with areas that fade into a pitch black. These areas are her hands and feet, her wing fingers, her tail, and her snout. She has pearly black teeth, claws, horns, and wingclaws, as well as underscales. Her wing membranes are a noticeably lighter color than her main scales, and have streaks of blue on the edges, and it gradually becomes less and less as it goes on up the membrane. The blue area also has a gradient as it goes up, starting from deep blue all the way to aqua blue. Her eyes are a deep shimmering sapphire blue, with slitted black pupils. Personality: Foolish and funny, she often has been known to tell bad puns or jokes. She also enjoys pranking anyone that crosses her path, for she loves to get a good laugh out of everyone. Despite how optimistic and playful she is, she hides secrets from herself. She observes others and judges them quickly before she even gets to know them, and sometimes she fears that they could be jerks or dragons who just aren't nice. Powers: She can reverse or remove gravity from nearby objects, and the weight, size, and distance of the object effect the amount of focus it takes to affect its gravity. Big, heavy, and faraway objects take much focus( and she probably wouldn't be able to affect them at all if they are too far, heavy or big for her), while smaller, lighter, and closer objects take less focus. She can affect the gravity on living or nonliving objects, and it is easiest for her to just remove the gravity from the object than reversing it or increasing it, which takes the most amount of effort. Some of her emotions can effect gravity as well, even if she does;t choose to do so. She tries hard to keep her emotions under control, for if she feels too much anger, sadness, or fear, they can spiral out of control and make surrounding objects loose gravity, and the more intense the emotions are, the stronger it will be and the more stuff will get picked up. However, happiness doesn't affect anything unlike her other emotions because it is too hard to focus for her. When she is snapped out of it by a surrounding noise or distraction, everything's gravity returns back to normal and drops back down to the ground. Despite it taking so much focus just to lift three objects up, when her emotions spiral out of control she is locked in place and her gaze always rests on the ground. If she could, her eyes just focusing on the ground the whole time while her emotions spin out of control in her head could burn a deep enough hole for 50 dragons to fit in! Gallery: Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters